Return to Isle Delfino
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Mario, Peach and the gang decides to go to Isle Delfino for a much needed summer vacation. However, Bowser and Bowser Jr decides to tag along to ruin it for them. Will they succeed or not? Discontinued until Summer 2012.
1. Isle Delfino, Here We Come!

**_Hey everyone! This is Hopefaith2 bringing you another story! Since, it's the summertime, and the weather has been so nice and HOT, I thought a story like this might cool you down. Get it? Cool it you down, cause it's hot? Okay that joke was bad, but anyways, I just wanted to test out this summer related story, since there isn't a lot of Mario stories that have to do with the summer, so I decided to write one. Anyways, read and review, and tell me whatcha think!_**

It is officially summer in the Mushroom Kingdom. School has ended for the year, and the three month vacation for the students, including the young heroine Felicity and her angel friend Pit, has finally began. Two weeks after school ended, the weather has also seems to adapt to the season, being as hot as 110 degrees. Currently, it is 100 degrees, and everyone seems to be staying inside the comfort of their air conditioners. In the castle of their benevolent ruler Princess Peach, everyone is trying as hard as they can to beat the heat. Peach, seeing the distress her servants are in working around the castle all day, let them all have the day since it's way too hot to do anything. In the dining room, Peach is trying to read over some important documents, but cannot seem to maintain focus due to the heat. She is wearing her sports outfit, which is a pink tank top, pink shorts, as well as red and pink tennis shoes, since it's way too hot to be wearing her usual attire of her pink dress, gloves, heels, and crown. However, she still wears her sapphire brooch in the middle of he top.

"I can't do this. It's way too hot to be looking over these documents. I don't even know why I'm trying to look these over." Peach says as she groans from the heat. A couple of seconds later, the fifteen year old Felicity walks down the stairs. She is wearing a lavender colored tank top, and a pair of jean booty shorts (that's right booty shorts). Peach is not caring about what she's wearing at the moment due to fact that understands why she's wearing the shorts in the first place, and she's too hot to criticize her about them in the first place.

"Man! It's a freaking sauna in here! Jeez! Where's a cool breeze when you need it?" Felicity says as she uses her hand as a fan to try to cool herself off.

"What can't we do? There's really nothing much we can do about the weather sweetheart."

"I know, but I hate how I can't go outside to my spot in the garden, and read because of this dang heat! I hate being stuck inside all day! It's infuriating!"

"I know. And we can't go to the beach either. We would get heatstroke before we arrive there."

"Man, this wouldn't be so bad if we were at Pinna Park in Isle Delfino! At least weather like this would be easier, and more manageable to handle. And we wouldn't be bored either, since there's so many different things we can do there. Dang, we need to get out of this place!" Felicity says as she sits down on the chair, and makes a loud sigh as she crosses her arms. Peach's eyes widen as she suddenly gets an idea. She jumps out of her chair, runs toward Felicity and kisses her on her forehead more than once.

"That's it! Felicity, you are an absolute genius! That's a great idea!"

"Wait, what just happened? What I do?"

"What you just said gave me a great idea! We'll go to Isle Delfino until this heat passes! We all definitely need a vacation, right? So why not have a vacation there!"

"But mom, didn't you get kidnapped by Bowser and his kid the last time you, Mar, and Toadsworth went there for a vacation?"

"Yes, but this time, they won't know a thing! It's way too hot for them to try anything now! We'll stay there for a week or 2. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing! When are we gonna leave?"

"How about two days from now? That will give us enough time to get everything prepared."

"Prepared for what, Peach?" Daisy says as she's walking down the stairs wearing her sports attire, which is a yellow tank-top and adorns her brooch, which is a green gem surrounded by white lower petals, and the bottom is a pair of orange shorts with yellow rims at the legs as well as two yellow curved lines running from the side seams to the front waist, and a pair of orange and yellow tennis shoes with white socks. Felicity and Peach look up to face her as she walks toward them.

"We're heading to Isle Delfino for 2 weeks to beat this weather! Ain't that great?" Felicity says as she gets up from her chair.

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to go there! This is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to look at it's beautiful sunsets with my sweetie! Of course, you're gonna be spending time with Mario right?"

"Of course, but Felicity, what will you be doing during then? We won't always be with you, and I really don't like the idea of you being alone.

"That's okay mom. I'll most likely go shopping or sight seeing. I'll be fine on my own. You two just have an awesome romantic time with your men." Felicity says sincerely. Just as she says that, an idea pops into Daisy's head, which involves a certain "acquaintance" of the teenage princess.

"I don't know Felicity. I'll have to think about it, but for now, I'll call Mario and Luigi to tell them about our idea."

"I'll call them! I need to talk with Luigi anyway."

"Alright Daisy. I'll get the traveling arraignments settled."

"And I gotta find myself some clothes that will be appropriate for this vacay. Paradise, here I come!" Felicity says as she runs up the stairs with excitement. Peach can't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Daisy, you won't forget to call Mario and Luigi, and invite them in to our plan, won't you?"

"Of course not Peach! In fact, I'll do it right now!"

"Thank you Daisy. I'm so glad you're here. You're a really great friend." Peach says as she goes up the stairs to make the travel arraignments. Daisy smiles mischievously as she starts to put her own plan into motion.

"Oh I'll invite them alright, not to mention a special someone for Felicity too. Don't you worry about that Peach. I'll solve this little problem of ours easily." Daisy says slyly as she walks to phone, and makes a special phone call to put her plan into action.


	2. Hello Isle Delfino!

_**Hey! I'm kinda watching Jerry Springer right now while I'm doing this, but don't worry! There's no Jerry Springer in this chapter (yet maybe?). Anywho, here you go guys! The second chapter of my newest story. So, read and review, and enjoy!**_

"Isn't it great we're going back to Isle Delfino Mario?"

"Yeah. And this time, we can have our romantic vacation without Bowser or his kid trying to ruin it either. We can actually spend some much needed time together." Mario says lovingly to the princess. He, along with Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Toadsworth, and Felicity are currently on Peach's jet to Isle Delfino. Luigi and Daisy are conversing like Mario and Peach, while Toadsworth is reading a book, and Felicity has fallen asleep while listening to her music on her Itouch.

"I agree. We definitely needed to get away from everything. The kidnappings, the fights, everything. It's very unhealthy to be surrounded by all the time, especially for children. Sometimes I wonder she really is throughout all of this." Peach says as she looks back at her daughter, sleeping peacefully. Mario puts his hand over hers in comfort.

"You know she would tell either you, me or anyone if anything was wrong."

"I know, but sometimes I feel she would be better off if she didn't have to go through this everyday. Maybe she would have been better with a normal, ordinary life."

"I don't think so, Peach."

"What do you mean?"

"In case you forgotten, Felicity isn't really a normal, ordinary girl. What child has magical powers, and the ability to see the future? She would find normal, ordinary life so dull and boring. Sides, she wouldn't have grown to the person she is today if she hadn't."

"I guess you're right."

"And sides, if she had lived a normal, ordinary life, she wouldn't have saved us liked she did." Peach laughs softly, so she won't disturb anyone else on the plane.

"Attention passengers. We'll be arriving at Isle Delfino in ten minutes. Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare to land. Thank you for riding, and we hope you enjoy your stay." Felicity opens her eyes, and yawns. She rubs her eyes as she sees everyone putting on their seat belts.

"Seeing you guys putting on your seat belts, I'm guessing we're getting close to Isle Delfino?"

"That's right kiddo. So, put your seat belt on okay?"

"I cannot wait to see Isle Delfino! The beaches, the sunshine, the drinks!" Daisy says as she imagines herself sitting in a beach chair, drinking a drink with those little umbrellas in the glass. She sighs happily as she continues to daydream.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get some shut eye. Being a hero isn't easy."

"It's never easy Weegee. If it was, than anyone could be it."

"Wait a minute Mar! I thought anyone could be one."

"On a daily basis?"

"You have a very good point. Who am I to argue? I only got 3 years on me, you have a whole life of heroism under your belt."

"Yes. I remember when Mario and Luigi saved me from Bowser when we were only children. Even back then, Bowser was such a bully."

"I will take your word on that Mom."

"Now, now everyone. Although we're all excited to be arriving at Isle Delfino, it's imperative that we should be on our best behavior while we're here. We are guests in their land, and we should act as such. Is that understood?" Toadsworth says to everyone, but is looking at Felicity in particular.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you are the one who will most likely be causing trouble, princess. Now, do we all understand?"

"Yes Toadsworth (Felicity: Yeah Whatever)"

"What was that Princess?"

"Yes Toadsworth." Felicity says sarcastically.

"Good. Now the plane has landed, so we should check into the hotel." Toadsworth says as the plane finally lands and come to a complete stop. The gang gets out of the airplane is haste, that made Toadsworth scream and wave his cane at them. Mario steps on Isle Delfino first, taking in the fresh air. He's wearing same attire he wore the last time he went to Isle Delfino: A pair of blue overalls and his red shirt, but it's a short sleeved shirt. Peach comes out next with help from Mario. She's also wearing the same dress she wore before as well. It's a lighter version of her regular dress, and it doesn't have sleeves, while her hair is in a ponytail. Daisy is wearing the same thing as Peach, but in a lighter orange color. Luigi is also wearing the same thing as Mario, but in his green shirt. Toadsworth comes out wearing his usual attire. Felicity is the last one to come out, and she's wearing a lavender spaghetti strapped sundress with sandals of the same color, while is out on her shoulders.

"Now this is what I call paradise! Can we go check in now?"

"Not yet kiddo. We're still waiting for someone else." Mario says as he gives Luigi, and Daisy a look, which they give back.

"But who are we waiting for to still arrive?"

"I guess it's me." Felicity turns around to see Pit, in his usual attire, carrying a brown duffel bag. Felicity screams very loudly, and start to get really nervous, causing the poor girl to almost have faint spell.

"Whoa!" Pit says as he drops his bag, and catches her to make sure she doesn't fall on the concrete ground. Felicity is still breathing heavily as she looks into his blue eyes, and he looks into her brown eyes. The adults (excluding Peach and Toadsworth) look on happily as their plan is slowly working. Peach just thinks it's really cute, and Toadsworth is not very pleased.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine. You just scared me coming out of nowhere like that. Seriously, you gotta stop doing that."

"I'm very sorry that I keep frightening you like that. It really doesn't help your panic disorder at all."

"Don't worry about it. Apparently, it builds character according to Bowser." Pit laughs as he pulls her up, but still holding onto her waist, and still locked in eye contact.

"Um guys?" Pit and Felicity snaps out of their trance, and looks toward Mario. The teens let go and blush a crimson red color.

"Glad to see you arrive here safe and sound, Pit. How was the trip?"

"Hey Mario. The trip was fine. Thanks for inviting me. I've never really been to somewhere as nice as this. The Goddess Palutena said I needed a vacation after all I've done."

"Wait a minute! He's vacationing with us?" Felicity asks in disbelief.

"Yeah! We thought you would be a little lonely not having someone your age, so we invited Pit to make you feel better!I'm glad you're here with us. Now I won't be alone when everyone the four of us do our "adult" things." Mario says as he points to Pit.

"Well, I'm glad that you came alone, so I'll have someone to do stuff with me. I mean, if you wanna come with me, because it's completely fine with me if you don't wanna come."

"I would be happy to accompany you anywhere Felic."

"Thanks."

"Now that everyone's here, let's check in!" Peach says as the group walks off the runway, and down the beautiful streets to the hotel, while admiring the scenery.

"Wow. This place is so beautiful! It seems so unreal." Felicity says as she looks around.

"You got that right girl! It is paradise!"

"Now Daisy, let's check into the hotel first, alright?" Peach says sincerely. Both girls nod as they finally make it into the hotel. Everyone, except Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth, are shocked at the beauty of the hotel. The hotel lobby has a fountain, and so many exotic flowers all over the lobby. Peach and Mario just walks to the main desk, while everyone else keep staring at the beauty of the lobby.

"Hello. We have an arraignment here." The person at the main desk is actually a yellow Noki.

"Yes Princess Peach! And the hero, Super Mario! Pleasure to have the both of you back here again! We have 3 double suites, and one single suite for Mr. Toadsworth. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes it is. Thank you." Peach says as she's given 7 keys to the room. Mario and Peach walk back to the group.

"Alright everyone. Here's your keys to the rooms. Mario and Luigi are in Suite 1230. Daisy, you and I are in 1231. Toadsworth, you're in Suite 1232. and Felicity and Pit, you're in 1233. Do you two mind sharing a suite?"

"I don't have a problem with it. Felicity?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Alright then, let's get settled into our rooms then, shall we?"

"Peach, you and the rest go ahead. I need to talk to Pit for a minute." Mario says as the rest of the group walks away, except for Felicity, who's giving Mario a skeptical look.

"It's okay kiddo. We'll be up there soon. Don't worry." Felicity shrugs and runs to catch up with the rest of the group. Mario smiles at the young girl, then turns around to face the angel.

"Now Pit, you know I love Felicity like she's my own daughter right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know that you're a very good friend of mine right?"

"Yeah"

"Now let's get this straight. I don't really mind that you and her are sharing a Suite together. I know you two are very responsible young adults, and I know for a fact you wouldn't do anything you shouldn't. You are also an angel, so I know you wouldn't try anything on her. And I know that you will look after whatever she does or goes. But, I'm telling you now. If anything happens to her, anything at all that could have been avoided, or was in your control, I swear I will hurt you so bad, that you will need to cry to Palutena, and she possibly can't even help you. Do you understand me?" Mario says calmly, then sternly to the angel. The angel is trembling in fear at Mario's words, but understand why he's acting like this toward him.

"I understand Mario. I swear on my life that I will protect Felicity to infinity and beyond. And if something does happen to her, I will cut off my wings myself."

"Whoa man! No need to do that! I know you'll protect her. I just wanna make sure you won't back out on your word. Jeez! My threat is nothing compared to yours!" Pit laughs at Mario's attempts to threaten him.

"I understand why you're doing this to me Mario. Don't you worry. You have my words an angel and a captain."

"Good. Now let's get going okay? You got a girl to charm!"

"Wha?" Pit asks, shocked at Mario's words.

"Yeah! We all know you're in love with Felicity. And she likes ya back, so you gotta make your move on her man!"

"But I-"

"But nothing! You are going to go on a date with that girl while we're here, you got it?"

"Fine, but what if she says no?"

"She won't. Felicity will definitely says yes to you because she likes you. So, at least try to ask her out, okay?"

"Okay. But, when are you going to ask Peach to marry you?" Pit asks innocently, while Mario stops and pales up like a boo.

"Mario? Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm good, but I gotta know. Why are you asking that question? Did you overhear Peach talking about that? Did she mention getting married to me anytime at all?"

"No! No! Felic and I were talking about it a while back! Nothing more!"

"Oh. Well, let's just meet everyone at our rooms." Mario says as he and Pit walks to the elevator. He presses the button, and the doors open. They walk into the elevator, and presses the button.

"Wait, you never answered my question."

"Shut up." Mario says as the elevator door closes.

**_And that's all folks. Remember to answer my newest poll, and answer honestly too! So read and review! This is Hopefaith2 signing off till tomorrow or Thursday to update "Mario Hood"__. See ya!_**


	3. Settling In And Awkward Moments

_**Hey everyone! So, I kinda let this one on the back burner (like I did with the New Adventures of Mario Hood). I started writing a new chapter for this around 2 months ago, but I never got the chance to finish it until now. So I finally got the time to type the rest of it, and update this chapter. Finally! After waiting for 3 months, you get chapter 3. I don't expect this to be up to par with the other two chapters, so don't kill me. And before I start the chapter, let me be clear on something. The story "In Love and War" is NOT part of the Felicity series. It was written for ChrisMSMB, and pretty much is somewhat like a "What-If?" Scenario, or something of the sort. Just in case someone is about to write a review about that story, and such. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3. Read and review and enjoy!**_

_Toadsworth_

Everyone in the group went their separate ways to their rooms after they got off the elevator. Toadsworth, in the meantime, is sleeping through his jetlag as he already unpacked (He didn't have much to unpack in the first place) in his suite of his coincidental and his favorite color (which is brown).

* * *

><p><em>Mario and Luigi<em>

Mario and Luigi have separate rooms, which is coincidentally a red and green suite, the Mario bros are relaxing in their living room after unpacking all their luggage.

"Ahhhh. Ain't this great bro? I never slept in a bed so soft since...ever."

"Yeah Weegee. We needed a vacation from everything."

"Yup. So how are you and Daisy?"

"Good. We've been getting closer than ever since what happened on our first date a few years back."

"Yeah. Wasn't that an interesting night?"

"Yeah. You and Daisy kissed and admitted your love to each other, Felicity won a title, and Peach and I have never been closer. We all won at the end."

"Even Bowser, a little bit."

"Yeah, but not that much. Peach and I are dating and he's still alone and bitter as ever."

"True that bro. So, what do you think everyone's doing now bro?"

"The girls are most likely still putting everything away, Toadsworth is probably sleeping off the jet lag, and if I didn't know them any better, Felicity and Pit are trying to get over the awkwardness of rooming together." Mario and Luigi laughs at the last part together, knowing how shy Felicity is.

"So, what do you wanna do now Weeg?"

"Well, we could check out the food, or see how the girls are doing with unpacking."

"Both very good ideas little brother. How about we check on the girls, and then the food?"

"That sounds good and all, but what about Felic and Pit? We're not gonna check on them too?"

"Why would we? They're both very smart individuals who always knows what's the right thing to do. We don't have to worry about them?"

"But bro, do you remember how we were when were their age? Especially you?" Mar's eyes widen at the sudden realization of his teenage years. Believe it or not, Mar was a little ladies' man back in the day. He went on a lot of dates in his teenage years. Luigi on the other hand, being as sweet, timid, and shy as he is, didn't get a lot of dates as his older brother. Mar usually made it to first and second base with them, but he never went that far with a girl (Don't ask me what the bases mean. This is a kid's story for Pete's sake!). Mar shook his head of his teenage memories, and looked back at his younger brother, who's crossing his arms and smirking at him.

"Yeah, but this is a different decade, and these are different kids. We know for a fact that Pit doesn't act like me. He would never even try that with a girl, much less Felic. And Felicity is a very responsible young woman with a good head on her shoulders. We don't have to worry about them. They'll be just fine. C'mon. Let's check on the girls' progress." Mario says as he and Luigi walk out of their suite, to the girls' next door.

* * *

><p><em>Peach and Daisy<em>

"And done!" Peach says as she unpacks her last suitcase, and put the clothes into the drawers. She takes a big sigh of relief as she walks out of her coincidental pink bedroom, and into Daisy's coincidental yellow bedroom.

"Daisy! Are you done yet?" Peach says happily as she stops at her doorway to see Daisy, fast asleep. Peach can't help but giggle at her cousin sleeping. She slowly, and quietly walks up to her bed, and shakes the yellow princess gently to awake her.

"Daisy! Daisy, wake up!" Peach says as she tries to wake up her cousin from her nap. After a couple minutes of attempting to wake up her cousin, Daisy groggily and stubbornly opens her eyes.

"What Peach? What?"

"How long have you been finished?" Daisy scratches her head as she gets up from her position and looks at the clock.

"About a hour or so. Why? You're finished?"

"Yes, I'm finished! Have you've been waiting for me this whole time?"

"Uh yeah. It only took me a couple of minutes to unpack all my stuff. I was waiting for you, but I guess I fell asleep."

"I guess you did. Now that you gotten your beauty sleep, would you like to come with me to see the guys?"

"Of course! I can't wait to see my sweetie in those cute Hawaiian shorts I bought him! He's gonna look so good in those!"

"You really bought those for him?"

"You bet! Didn't you buy those for Mario?"

"Maybe." The girls start to giggle at the trousers for Mario and Luigi. Suddenly, they hear a knock on their door.

"Oh! That must be them now!" Peach says as she runs to the door happily, hoping that it's Mario and Luigi at their door. Peach looks through the peep hole, and see red and green.

"It's them!" Peach says excitedly as she opens the door and sees Mario and Luigi.

"Hey girls! Are you two finished unpacking?"

"Yes! We just finished! Why don't we go sight seeing for a bit?"

"That's a great idea, Peach! Weegee and I came here to ask you the same thing."

"What about Felicity and Pit? You think they're done too?" Daisy asks as she peeps out the wall.

"I'm sure they're done. They didn't bring much stuff with them, so I'm sure they're done."

"Well, let's find out!" Daisy says as she walks out of her suite and into the suite of Felicity and Pit. Peach, Mario, and Luigi look at each other with uncertainty.

"Should we go after her?" Luigi asks while looking at the door.

"Yeah. For the sake of Felicity, and Pit. You know how she gets when she's around them." Mario says as he, Peach, and Luigi walks out the room in a hurry for the teenagers.

* * *

><p><em>Felicity and Pit<em>

Pit manages to unpack the last of his baggage and puts them into one of his drawers. He sighs as he finishes his unpacking in his coincidental cream colored room.

"There. Finally done." He hears some humming coming from Felicity's bedroom. He slowly walks toward her door, and leans his ears against her door to hear her sing.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
>So this is love<br>So this is what makes life divine  
>I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm<br>And now I know  
>The key to all heaven is mine<em>

_Wow. I knew she always had a voice, but I never knew it is so beautiful. _Pit thinks to himself, as he slowly opens the door, to sees the teenage princess sitting at her desk, brushing her hair in the mirror, with her eyes closed, signalling that she's so caught up in singing, in her coincidental lavender room (So many coincidences lately).

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_  
><em> And I can fly<em>  
><em> I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky<em>  
><em> So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of<em>  
><em> Mmmmmm<em>  
><em> Mmmmmm<em>  
><em> So this is love<em>

"Wow." Felicity jumps in her seat, accidentally dropping her brush, and causing her to scream lightly. She turns around to see Pit in front of her door, amazed at her singing.

"Hey. Are you done unpacking?" Felicity asks as she gains her composure.

"Yeah. I just finished. You've been done for a while?"

"I finished a couple of minutes ago. How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you started singing. You have a beautiful voice, may I say." Felicity blushes at the compliment, as she stands up from her desk.

"Thanks. So, what do you wanna do now?" As if on cue, their door is knocked on as well.

"I'll get that." Pit says as he walks to the door. He looks in the peephole, and sees Daisy, Mario, Peach and Luigi (they caught up with her on the way there).

"It's the adults."

"Most likely here to check up on us I bet."

"Oh come on Felic. They trusted us enough to give us a room."

"Then why did Mar talked to you alone?"

"Because it was about something that was not related to us rooming together." Felicity gives him a sly look and she walks toward him, and stops when they're face to face, with his back on the door.

"So then what did you two walk about hmmm?"

"Well..uh..it was about.."

"Well?"

"Umm...ahh!"

"Wha-ah!" The teenagers scream as they cling each other for life as their door is opened. They land on the ground with Felicity on top of Pit as Daisy laughs, Mario and Luigi look at him with their eyebrows, and Peach, who has a shocked look on her face.

"This isn't what it looks like." Felicity says quickly as she and Pit try to stop blushing.

"Oh, and what were you two crazy kids doing then?" Daisy says in a mischievous tone, embarrassing the teenagers even more.

"Felic just backed me against the door, trying to get some answers, and then the door opened. That's it." Pit says nervously as he looks at Mario, silently hoping that he doesn't try to kill him.

"Alright everyone. Well, we decided to go sight seeing for a while. Would you two like to come with us?"

"Sure. Felicity?" He turns his head back to Felicity (who's still on top of him), while blushing profusely.

"Yeah. I would love to see the sights."

"Well, we could get a start if you two get up from your position." Mario says in a matter of fact tone. Felicity and Pit mumbles their apologies, and quickly get up from their awkward position. They brush the dust of their clothes, and their hair.

"So, shall we go? Do we have out keys?" Peach asks as everyone checks for their keys. Mario and Luigi has theirs. So does Peach and Daisy, and Pit has his.

"That's weird. I don't have mine. I could have sworn I had it in my dress pocket too."

"That's alright, Felic. I guess you'll have to stay with Pit for the whole time." Daisy says as she smirks toward Mario and Luigi, who gives her the same look.

"Yeah. I'm sure Pit doesn't have a problem with that, right Pit?" Mario says as he look toward the teenage couple.

"No, I don't. We can do all the things you wanted to do."

"But what about the things you want to do?"

"We can do those things too."

"So, let's go!" Daisy says as Peach, Felicity and Pit start to walk near the elevator. Daisy turns to the guys, and show them Felicity's key that she somehow snatched from her while she wasn't looking. She giggles and start to walk after them. Mario and Luigi look toward each other with quizzical looks then proceed to run after them.

_**Man, that Daisy is a sneaky one, isn't she? And Bowser and Bowser Jr. will be introduced to this story in the next chapter. I haven't forgotten about them yet. I said they were going to be part of the story, and they will. So, until next time!**_

_**Hopefaith2**_


End file.
